


Of Memories And Crazy Decisions

by callmephantom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmephantom/pseuds/callmephantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One high school reunion can be turned upside down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Memories And Crazy Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Originally published in Asianfanfics.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kim Sena. His wife”.

Dear lord, WHAT? I’ve heard right? HIS WIFE?

 

“Hello. I’m Hee Joo. One of his high school friends.”

What I’m doing here? Can I find a place far away from here to bury myself? No? Really?

 

¨

Some hours before.

“Joo. Our high school reunion will be tonight. You remember, right? – Miyong called me on this beautiful Saturday night, when I was on my comfy couch, enjoying the drama marathon of “Bad Guys” that I got planned during the whole week. 

“Of course I remembered. How could I forget this special day…” – I started the mission “pretend to remember something you forgot”, until Miyong interrupted my perfect plan.

“You forgot. I knew it. Just meet me in front of your apartment at 7PM. I will come to get you”.

“I’ll be ready”- I said sighting really hard on the phone, to show my frustration. “But, Park Hae Jin...” – I started, but, yes, she interrupted me again.

“No buts. I’m so sorry that you are going to left Park Hae Jin behind, but remember that Junmyeon said he wasn’t coming? Forget that. Sooyoung messaged me saying that he was able to find a spot between his night and morning shifts in the hospital…. Joo, are you listening? Joo!”.

Oh my god. Sunbae is coming. My prince Sunbae is coming.

“Yes. I knew that heavens were by my side. Sunbae I’m coming…” – I screamed before throwing the phone off my hands on the couch. I could only hear some faint screams about “Lee Joo you are crazy!” and “Why I’m your friend?”.

That moment I could care less. The guy that I liked during my whole high school was coming to our first meeting in... whatever. Maybe, today was my lucky day and he would notice me.

The dream of every fangirl student.

 

¨

At night

I was jumping with happiness until I opened the front door of the restaurant.

"Miyoooong noona. You are so pretty today" - said the first drunk guy on her left: Jongin. He was the type of guy that tried everything that he could to get her attention since high school.

"True. Miyong noona. You will always be my type." - said the not so drunk second guy, Sehun, on her right. He even winked to her. Those kids...

I had rushed Miyong to enter alone in the restaurant because I needed to go back to her car and get my cellphone, which I found dropped under the seat that I used before...

 

Well, as I said before, when I opened the door and I faced them...

"You guys are getting even worse with the years." - I said to them.

"Ah... Joo? You came too..." - they said together, all the happiness vanishing from their faces.

"Yes. I came. Problems?" - I said smirking to them and cracking my fingers.

Truth to be told I was a troublemaker during high school. The only guy that had guts to face me in the past was my sunbae and Miyong, of course. She was really crazy back them.

Sunbae managed to actually "calm me down" and find me a future when I had nothing to hope for.

That’s why I was really happy to meet him again today. I've changed a lot and I wanted to show him that.

 

"You didn't listen to me, you punks? Give Miyong some space to breath. Go, go!"

"Yes sir." - they said in unison. Sehun put his arms around his friend. "Come on my friend, the sargent is here. Miyong noona we love you" - he said before running inside the restaurant, bringing his drunken friend with him.

 

"Thanks for waiting for me" - I said, turning to Miyong after making the kids run away.

"Joo, you knew that I could handle those two punks alone, right? I actually enjoyed waiting for you." - she said smiling at me the same way she used to do years ago.

"You took care of me years ago. I still know what you are capable of." - I gave her this knowing smile.

 

"Ladies, excuse me. Can I help you?"

We turned to see the person that spoke to us.

I was surprised when I saw this really tall guy with a cute smile wearing a pink apron. I repeat. Pink APRON. The same moment that I started to react, Miyong held my arm and gave me one of those "don't you dare" looks.

"We are with the 'high school reunion' group." - Miyong said with her formal lawyer tone.

I was beginning to look like a red tomato when she stepped on my feet. That girl knew me so well.

"Urgh. It hurts." - I said in a hushed tone to her.

"Don't start."

"But..."

"No buts. I know you. Keep quiet."

"But, the PINK APRON!" - I shouted to her, laughing as hard as I could. God, I couldn't handle that image. It will be forever recorded on my mind.

"Be quiet, you crazy human being!" - she shouted back to me.

 

"Ladies, is everything all right?" - the guy came one step closer, with a troubed look on his face.

"Yes/No!" - we said in unison and then we looked to each other and busted into laughing.

Oh no! The guy is still here. He probably heard us…

"Can you... err..." - I looked to the nametag on his chest. "Chan...yeol? Can you take us to our table. Do it fast or I'm going to die." - I said holding my tummy, with tears escaping from my eyes.

"Of course." - he said with his professional tone and started walking us to our table near the end of the restaurant.

 

I could swear I heard he whispering during the way something like "Why they were laughing? This apron is cute". And then, he pouted.

OMG! This guy is pretty cute.

I thought about my fangirl days, when I got overly excited with anything cute. Judge me... I was a delinquent with a weak spot for fluffy stuff.

 

When we were getting closer to our table I slowed down my walking and whispered to Miyong.

"I think this guy is pretty cute, right? If I didn't have Sunbae..." - I said with a dreamy voice.

"Be quiet you tart. He will listen." - she whispered back and started walking fast again.

"Only if he got perfect audition... hey! Wait..." - I said when I saw her going away. "Miyong, don't abandon me!" - I made some of my typical drama to my best friend. She knew that I just joking and ignored me with a flip of her hair.

"I don't envy your long blonde fluffy hair." - I shouted back to her.

 

¨

Nobody really liked me back in high school. That is why I ended up siting alone on the end of this table, packed with drunken ex-high school students. Everybody was totally wasted at 8PM. I didn't knew that it was possible to be drunk so early. They proved me that I was wrong.

 

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Hum..." - I looked up taking the chopsticks out of my mouth. I was eating the food that the drunken ones already order. "Oh, it's you. Can you get me one bottle of coke?"

"Yes me. The waiter." - he smiled and got a little bit closer. "The cute waiter, by the way." - he got the courage to whisper and wink. "I'll be right back with your order."

"Hey, you! Come back here!" - I quietly whispered to him.

"Yes? Do you need something else? Like my cellphone? - he answered with a smirk.

"Shh! Don't speak so loud." – I said, blushing a little. 

 

He came closer. Curiosity sparkling on his eyes.

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." - I sighed. "And they can't know". I complemented, giving him this hard and intimidating look. It used to work on the past...

 

"All right...” – I thought everything was ok with just one glance, but his face was getting red, until... “Hahahahahaha!" – he only started laughing like he heard the best joke of his life.

What is the problem of this guy? Can someone explain to me what is so funny?

 

I was going to give him a lesson, but I noticed that everybody on the table turned to look at us. Miyong gave me look of “What are you doing?” slash “Please, don’t beat the waiter”.

Well, I guess my delinquent tactics are a little bit rusted. Time to improvise.

 

"Hehe. I knew that was a great joke. Now go and bring me one coke and french fries." - I said waving my hand to the crazy waiter. Trying to get all the attention away from me.

"Miss. You are at a traditional Korean Restaurant. We don't serve french fries."

Oh god, he wasn’t helping.

"I. DON’T.CARE. Go do your job and bring me french fries." – I said with most polite tone that I could manage that moment.

Good luck on that my friend. I thought, smiling at him.

 

“Hee Joo. What are you doing with the poor waiter?” – someone said behind my back. “You are still the same.” – the same person started patting my head, like someone used to do years ago.

“Sun...” - I started to get up, until a saw Miyong’s troubled face. The hurt was there, even after all those years.

 

Miyong was Junmyeon ex-girlfriend. During high school, I was this kind of “science lab project” of the most famous couple of the school. That’s why back then they were the only two people that could handle me. Now, they are the only two that I still care about. 

After they broke up, it took me some time to build up the courage to confess to Miyong that I liked Sunbae. She never said anything about that, but I knew that my puppy lovesick kind of love was nothing compared to her real love. That is why anytime we talked about Junmyeon I tried to be funny and used my love as a joke, making her forget about him and end up calling me crazy. It always worked. 

 

Unfortunately, this kind on “plan of action” wasn’t going to succeed today. When I looked behind my back I saw Junmyeon with... a woman. And, I got to say, a very delicate and pretty one. Just like Miyong.

“Joo. The waiter is waiting for you.” – he said to me, pointing to guy with his head. I noticed the he was holding hands with the strange women.

“Ah. True. I’m sorry.” – I overcame my initial shock, blinking a few times. “Can you please bring me whatever you can? Thank you.” – I said to the lost guy. He was standing uncomfortably by my side and just went away without saying anything.

After that, only another waiter came to our table. He first gave me a plate full of french fries. And then, he started to help Junmyeon and his… his what? Well, help him and “the woman” to order whatever they wanted to eat and drink. The waiter showed them the vacant seats that they could use and retreated to the kitchen.

 

The problem was:

1\. Miyong had excused herself to the bathroom before speaking with them. She gave one look and I knew that she wanted to be alone, so I stayed at the table. 

2\. The only two vacant seats were in front of mine and Miyong’s seat.

Which means, I was left alone with the… couple?

 

“Joo.” – I was trying to hide myself, maybe blend in the scenery, I was good with that…but, it didn’t work, so I turned to look at him.

“Hee Joo. I want you to meet a very important person to me. This is Sena.” – he said, with a proud smile. The same one that he used in the past whenever I did anything the he was proud of.

 

“Hello.” – I said to her with my brightest (and more fake) smile. She seemed to be a good woman. I got to be polite.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kim Sena. His wife”.

 

Wait a minute… I’ve listened right?

…

Dear lord, WHAT? I’ve really heard it right? HIS WIFE?

…

 

I needed a few minutes to recover from that punch, but life wasn’t fair, so I only got a few seconds to process what was happening.

“Hello. I’m Hee Joo. One of his high school friends.” – I managed to say or I guess I believed I managed to say that… since I was probably looking like a fish out of water looking for air to breathe... that wasn't a good sight and I knew it.

 

God, I have nothing else to say. Can you both look to somewhere else? Please? Thanks?

 

“Good night Junmyeon. It is good to see you again.” – I turned on my chair and saw the best person in the world coming in our direction. Miyong came out of nowhere to save me. Thanks my friend.

 

“Miyong…” – he started and then stopped.

 

“How are you doing?” – she said, sitting on her chair. “This beautiful lady on your side is your wife, right? Nice to meet you. I’m Oh Miyong.”

“Yes, she is.” – he said, taking the hands of his quiet wife. She only smiled at him.

“Good.” – she said in a weak voice and started drinking the bottle of soju that was next her plate. “Congrats on your marriage.” – she said at loud for everybody to hear.

 

I felt that the atmosphere was dense.

Everybody on the table knew that Miyong and Junmyeon were lovers, so even the drunken ones were silent that moment.

Time to intervene.

 

“Sunbae. You married and didn’t invite us? I will not forgive you!” – I jumped from my seat and shouted pointing to everybody on the table.

 

Everybody made noises of agreement. And, success, the attention wasn’t on Miyong anymore. She was just quietly texting, better pretending texting, on her phone.

“Yes, why you didn’t invite us?” – someone said, on the other side of the table.

I could also hear some people shouting “Congrats pal” or the girls silent crying “Oppa, why you did it?!”.

After that I was laughing like crazy until I heard the best one: “One round is by you, right?”. Courtesy of Sehun. I always knew that this guy was pretty smart. I turned to Junmyeon, giving him this “you deserved look”. Poor Junmyeon, your wallet is going to suffer today.

“Joo. I hate you.” – he said, loud enough for me, and only me, to hear. “Sorry guys. I had this kind of private marriage only for the family. But, this round’s on me. You guys can ask whatever you want.”

 

After all the noises, screams and happy singing, the restaurant was this pure mess. When I looked to my side, to make a comment…

“Mi…” – I looked around. Miyong wasn’t there anymore. She probably used the mess on the restaurant to go away. I tried calling her, but no success.

Fine, she could not have gone that far.

 

“Sunbae... you saw Miyong?” – I looked for the first person that I could think of.

“No. I’m sorry Joo. Sena you saw something? I was trying to solve the mess that you made.” – he said, using his head to indicate the (too) happy people on the table.

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t see anything too. Do you need help to look for her? I saw that she was drinking a lot earlier.” – she made a concerned face.

Ok. She was a good woman to my Sunbae. I thought making a no signal to her.

“That’s ok. Thank you. I’m going to look for her. She had a very tiring day today” – I said, giving a look to Sunbae. “Please, enjoy your dinner.” - I smiled at them, getting up from my chair.

“Please, give me a call if you find her. Here’s my card.” – he said, with a professional tone.

“Sunbae, you have a card now. You’ve grown up. I’m so proud of you.” – I said, going far away from the table.

“And you? When are you going to have a boyfriend and marry?” – he said.

 

I knew that he joking, but I didn’t want to lose.

“I already have a boyfriend.” – I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

 

Everybody on the table turned to look at us once again.

Oh hell, what I’ve done?

 

“Who is the crazy dude?” – Jongin shouted, receiving right after a punch from Sehun.

“Thanks Sehun.” – I yelled to him, giving a death stare to Jongin (who was that moment hiding under the table, after realizing what he have done).

 

“Is he coming tonight?”

“Let’s go to the karaoke!”

“We want to see the suicide guy!”

“YES! LET’S SING!”

“OH MY GOD! The end of the world is near. Joo got a boyfriend!”

“Gee gee gee baby baby!”

“You old perv guy. Let’s sing one of INFINITE songs. They are pretty popular today”.

 

And they kept going….

 

I hate my life. I covered my face with my hands and turned to look at Junmyeon. Between my fingers I saw that it was his turn to give a death stare. But, unfortunately, it was my turn to receive the look.

 

“Go find Miyong and come back here, I want to know who this guy is.”

“Yes, daddy.” – I said, taking my hands away from my face and running far away from him.

 

¨

I saw him in the front of the restaurant, behind the counter.

“Chan…” – I started. Ops…I forgot his name. Again.

“Chanyeol.” – he said, without looking at me, writing something on some random paper.

“Sorry. Anyway, I need your help.” – I said, looking at him with pleading eyes. “You need to go on a date with me.” 

“Really? When?” - he quickly changed his expression and looked at me with an amused smile. “I knew you would change your mind.”

“Today. Actually, now. But that isn’t important. You need to help me to find my friend. She disappeared from your table.” – I said, looking around the open part of the restaurant. “Come on, you don’t have any table to serve right? You already sent another waiter to our table…”

“You’ve noticed?” – he asked, with curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

“Yes, of course.” – I said as fast as I could. I didn’t want him to think that I was waiting for him or something similar… “Are you going to help me?” – I asked once again.

“Hum… maybe.” – he tried to play hard. But, I didn’t have any patience.

“Ok. I’m going, with or without you.” – I said going to the front door of the restaurant.

“Wait.” – he started coming in my direction. “I’m going to help you.”

“Thanks.” – I said, smiling at him.

“Are you looking for your pretty friend?”

“Yes. Miyong.”

“Last time I saw her, she said she was going home. She was pretty wasted in my opinion.”

“And you let her go without calling someone to help? You…you…” – I was getting angry at him. This terrible waiter let my friend go home alone and she…

“Calm down. I called a cab for her. Are you happy now?” - he said, going behind the counter once again. “She left a message for you. Here.” – he gave me a piece of paper.

 

“Joo, I went home because I wasn’t feeling well. Don’t worry. I left the keys of my car with the cute waiter. Send my regards to Junmyeon and his wife. See you tomorrow. Miyong”

 

“She left her keys with the cute waiter. You want it now?” – he said, putting the keys on his hands and smirking at me. 

“Yeah or I will forget and go home by foot.” – I said, getting closer to the counter to get the keys.

“And our date?” – he said, closing his hands.

“What?” – I tried to open his hands by force. “Oh, that! I need you to say that you are my boyfriend.” – I took my hands of him.

 

“So we skipped the dating stuff and I’m already your boyfriend?”

“Hum… I guess. Nice to meet you, I’m your girlfriend for today, Hee Joo.” – I tried to greet him. 

“Hee Joo. I liked. I’m Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Your cute boyfriend.” – he took my hand and kissed it. 

 

¨

We left the restaurant when they were closing the place. Imagine the chaos for paying the bill and removing the drunken sleeping ones from their sits. When everybody managed to walk, we (they) decided to go to the fancy karaoke bar near the restaurant. It was the perfect place and they got vacant rooms for us. 

Everybody was waiting for my “so-called boyfriend”, including Junmyeon and his poor wife. The woman was probably tired of the combination “yelling and drunken people”. However, I knew that he only agreed to come to the karaoke bar because of my so-called boyfriend. Even after all those years, his father spirit was there and today it was in flames.

 

¨

“From: Chanyeol (so-called boyfriend)

I’m at the door. Come here, girlfriend ;D”

 

“I’m going to get him. I’ll be right back.”

I’ve told to them that my boyfriend was working and he would only be able to come after his shift. I heard some people whisper “lies” here and there.

I know that I was being stubborn, but that moment, I could only think that: I’m going to show you guys. I’m not going to lose. My cute boyfriend is coming. 

 

I excused myself from our room and went outside to meet Chanyeol. Junmyeon was giving me the “father look” and I had this little chill when I passed in front of him. That guy could be really scary when he wanted.

 

¨

Chanyeol was waiting by the main door when I found him. He was happily chatting with the owner of the karaoke. She was a beauty and that moment I was a little bit jealous of him. That is one thing that I’m never going to admit at loud. Never. I’ve just met the guy. And, my heart was still recovering from Sunbae’s hard punch (please read: marriage). Maybe, I was drunken with coke. Maybe...

 

When Chanyeol saw me, he quickly dismissed the lady and came smiling in my direction.

“Hello there, girlfriend.” – he winked at me.

“Hello, you.” – I answered with all the sympathy that I could manage that moment. I was jealous with a bad mood and it was his fault. 

“Come on. Something wrong happened? I want more happiness. Let’s try again. Hello, girlfriend.” – he opened his arms to me. His smiling face and all the cuteness the he was using proved to be really hard to resist to.

 

I give up.

 

“Hello… oppa” – I said to him, turning away right after. My face was in flames.

“Come here, baby” – he said next to my ear, embracing me from behind.

“Go away, you pervert!” – I poked him with my arm. “Let me go. I don’t know you!”

“You asked for it.” – he grinned at me. “Are you ready?” – he took my hands and laced our fingers. “Let’s go inside. It’s show time”.

 

¨

“Guys... this is my boyfriend. Chan... Chanyeol.” – I said to everyone that was open mouthed looking at us.

 

“This wasn’t the waiter?” – someone shouted. And, he was followed by:

“Did you pay for the waiter to come?”

“That was the cute waiter from the restaurant. What is he doing here?”

“Can I buy the waiter too?”

 

God. I didn’t deserve my life. I lost my patience and screamed to them.

“Shut up, you group of idiots!”

 

Chanyeol trembled by my side and for a moment I thought that he was going to run away. Add to this crazy scenery that Junmyeon had this critical expression and his lovely wife seemed to be trying to calm him down.

Well, I forgot to tell him about Junmyeon. I squeezed his hands, trying to assure him that everything was ok and that I wasn’t going to kill anybody. Please, don’t run away. I silently prayed in my head and gave him my best “pleading eyes”. 

He looked at me and after one of the fastest consideration that I saw someone make, he squeezed back my hand and smiled. It was one of the cutest smiles that I’ve saw in my life.

 

Even if he was my boyfriend for one day, I decided to open a fandom for this smile. He deserved and... HEE JOO STOP. Oh my, I’ve noticed that I was totally biased now. I should stop right now, before it was too late… 

 

“Chanyeol, I want to introduce you to someone that is really special to me. This is Junmyeon. My high-school friend and guide. Junmyeon, this is Chanyeol. My boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you.” – he made the classic 90° degree bow. “I’m Park Chanyeol.”

“So, you are the guy that we’ve been waiting for the whole night?”

“Oppa, you are going to scare your friend’s boyfriend. Please, be gentler.” – Sena tried to intervene. That moment, she won my admiration for the eternity. Thanks Sena, you are my favorite hero, after Miyong, of course.

 

“Sorry boy. I’m Kim Junmyeon. Glad to meet you.” – he gave his hand to Chanyeol. They made all the process of shaking and measuring each other’s force. Medieval style. I know.

“Sunbae. Can you let him go?” – I tried to save my partner in crime. I took his hand of Junmyeon’s grip and saw how red it was. He endured everything with a smile on his face. I took his hands between mine and tried to ease his pain. Not without, making a face for Junmyeon.

“You’ve hurt him. I hate you.” – I whispered to Sunbae, turning to Chanyeol. “I’m sorry. Let’s go sit right there.” – I pointed to a place, a little bit far away from Junmyeon, the crazy dad.

“Wait a minute little girl. I need to know the true intentions of this guy” – Junmyeon said before we could leave. Chanyeol was looking like a lost boy by my side…

“Junmyeon, he is only my boyfriend. We are not going to marry. Don’t worry” – I answered him.

“But, I need to make sure that he is a good guy.” – after saying that, Junmyeon started the interrogatory. Sena was just looking to the funny scene without showing any reaction besides quietly laughing at her husband.

To complete the madness, Chanyeol, the fake boyfriend, answered everything that Sunbae had asked him. That moment, I didn’t know if I should laugh or cry of this crazy mess that I’ve created.

 

Junmyeon, asked personal questions like:

“How old are you?”

“25”.

 

“Do you have your own house? And car?”

“Yes”.

 

“Are you graduated?”

“Yes. I went to the French School of Culinary Arts, in Paris.”

 

“So, why are working as a waiter?”

“Actually, I’m the owner of the restaurant. I was only helping my staff today.”

 

WHAT? I looked at him... say that again? Oh my god.

 

“Good to know. Your business was really organized and the food was delicious. Congrats.”

“Thank you…” – he started to smile, but Junmyeon interrupted him.

 

“I didn’t finish. So you really like my little girl?”

“Yes.” – he answered with a serious face.

 

“Why?”

“Junmyeon…” – I started. Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to answer that. We only have met hours ago.

 

“That’s ok.” Chanyeol intertwined our fingers once more.

“Hum…I like her because of her smile.” – he looked in my eyes. “It was the first thing that caught my eye. Even if she was making fun of me, I could only see a person with a great sense of humor and capable of making me happy for the rest of my life. As cliché as it may sound I wanted to make her wishes come true.” – I was uncomfortably fidgeting on my place. “To go out with her and meet her family and friends.” – he smiled to me, like he was thinking about something nobody beside us should know. For one moment, I thought that he was over, but he kept speaking… 

“I wanted to embrace her and only her.” – he gave me this intimate hug in front of everybody. “To whisper in her ears and make her flustered”- he whispered ‘I like you’ in my ears. “To kiss her and make her mine” – he said, putting both of his hands in my face and coming closer… I was breathing really hard, my heart was beating fast and I could care less about what people were thinking about us… I was only expecting his…

 

“You two...”- Junmyeon started to speak.

 

Chanyeol stopped coming closer. He just stood there, looking in my eyes. The room was silent. I didn’t notice that until now. Nobody was singing. They were frozen at their spots, hanging open mouthed.

 

Without thinking twice I took one of his hands and started walking away. I only turned to say: “Sunbae, we are going now. I’ll talk to your later” – and, we left, without waiting for Junmyeon’s reaction.

 

Outside the karaoke bar I let his hand go. My feelings were making me dizzy and I needed answers. I needed answers fast.

 

“What just happened there?” – I demanded to know what crazy thing was going on between us.

“I don’t know.” – he answered, looking now as uncomfortable as I was before.

 

“Why you didn’t tell me that you were the owner of the restaurant?” – I was right in front of him, searching in his face for any signal that could indicate that he was only playing with me. All that I could find was the faint red on his cheeks and his nervous smile.

“You didn’t ask.” – he looked in my eyes. “And, I didn’t want to scare you away.” – he started coming closer and closer.

 

I didn’t step back.

¨

 

This time, nobody was there to interrupt us.

 

¨

“Did you like the french fries? I’ve especially made them for you. My secret recipe!” – he said, winking one more time to me.

Without thinking twice I spoke something that made me want to dig the biggest hole that I could imagine to bury myself…

“You need to marry me!”


End file.
